A Prince is Born
by Animecheetah
Summary: In the final battle between Lion-O and Mumm-ra, Pumyra turned on Mumm-ra and helped seal away Mumm-ra once and for all. Afterwards, Pumyra repented her sins and eventually earned back the love and respect she had previously lost from Lion-O. Now, she's married to Lion-O and Queen of New Thundera and is currently expecting a little bundle of joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Expecting

"I'm _what_?!" Pumyra exclaimed sitting straight up in bed. She was unsure if she liked the combination of dread and joy that was currently tying up every last nerve she had. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It is natural to feel nervous about the coming of parenthood, my Queen." The elderly doctor stated as she calmly packed up his belongings. "You are strong and capable and will be a beautiful mother, if I may be so bold as to say my Queen."

"Could you have been mistaken?"

"I have tended to many would-be-mothers, my Queen." The doctor replied closing her black bag and turned to face Pumyra. "You have all the same symptoms and the body itself doesn't lie about this type of thing. Queen Pumyra, I am never wrong. Shall I inform your husband the king?"

"No!" Pumyra snapped, but then said in a gentler tone, "No, not a word to anyone. That's something I must do myself."

"Very well, my Queen…If that is all, I must tend to my other patients." The doctor said and at Pumyra's nod she left the room.

Pumyra leaned back in the large bed and sighed with one hand laid gently on her stomach. In all the time she and Lion-O had been together, the possibility of having a child had never exactly crossed her mind. That is until the doctor had said something; Pumyra had thought she simply had some sort of stomach bug all week. Now she had to figure out just how she was going to tell Lion-O he was going to be a father.

* * *

"Pumyra, are you sure you're alright to be out of bed?" Lion-O asked for what seemed to be the tenth time in less than five minutes as they sat at the long rectangular table in the dining hall of the newly finished palace. He was seated at the head of the table, while Pumyra sat at his right side. To his left sat Tygra followed by his one year old set of twins in highchairs and adjacent to them was Cheetara.

"I'm fine Lion-O and, if you ask again, you will regret it later tonight." Pumyra snapped rather annoyed with her husband's antics.

"R-right sorry," Lion-O replied feeling guilty about already upsetting his wife.

"I'd listen to her little brother." Tygra interjected after a moment or two when it looked like Lion-O was about to ask again.

"Pumyra, I hear you saw a doctor this afternoon?" Cheetara inquired as servants brought their dinner and began to serve them.

"Yes, I did." Pumyra spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words as she met her sister-in-law's gaze. She resisted the sudden urge to place a hand on her stomach as she knew the action would give her condition away. Pumyra knew she'd have to tell them soon enough, but she wanted to tell Lion-O alone first, wanted to be the only one to see his initial reaction. Though with their busy daily lives, Pumyra hadn't had the chance yet to be alone with her husband. "Only at Lion-O's insistence though."

"And did what the old cat have to say?" Tygra asked and ate a spoonful of the hot soup they were served.

"She confirmed my thoughts." Pumyra replied moving her gave over to Lion-O who was staring at her intently, clearly worried. She knew he'd likely spoken with the doctor at some point, but apparently the old cat had followed her wish that she not tell the King a thing. "I merely have a slight stomach bug. It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Pumyra," Cheetara asked as they exited the dining hall together. Lion-O and Tygra had stayed behind a few minutes to speak with one another privately. Cheetara held Wilycat, while Pumyra held Wilycub and both twins were fast a sleep in their arms. "Why didn't you tell Lion-O the truth at the beginning of dinner?"

"Why do you say I lied?" Pumyra was instantly suspicious of the other cat's motive's for bringing this topic up.

"I saw the hesitant look in your eyes, when I asked about the doctor visit." Cheetara responded calmly as the two of them stopped walking and looked at each other. "You told Lion-O that so he would stop worrying for the time being. It means that your secret is one of two things."

"Which are?"

"Either you're more ill than you claim to be or you're pregnant."

Pumyra looked away from Cheetara and down the hall trying to get her thoughts straight. She could very well insist that Cheetara was wrong on both counts and continue on with her lie about the stomach bug, or Pumyra could just trust her not to say anything to Lion-O. Pumyra turned her gaze to the sleeping cub cradled in her left arm and gently brought her right hand to gently caress his soft cheek. A small smile crept its way onto her lips as she did so. "How did Tygra first react to becoming a father?"

"He was absolutely ecstatic." Cheetara replied grinning herself and shifted Wilycat slightly so she could place a reassuring hand on Pumyra's shoulder. "Lion-O will be a wonderful father."

* * *

Later that night, Lion-O and Pumyra were lying in bed together. They were both lying on their sides; Lion-O had his arms around his wife holding her against him. Lion-O had fallen a sleep a little while ago, but Pumyra was still wide awake. One of her hands rested on her stomach as she stared into the darkness of their room. She remembered the happiness she'd felt earlier when she was holding the sleeping Wilycub in her arms as her mind imaged holding her own child, Lion-O's first born. And once again she felt herself beginning to smile. She shifted so that she now was facing Lion-O's sleeping form and reached up to gently place a hand on his bare chest.

"Lion-O," she called to him before shaking him gently so he would wake up. Right now the two of them were completely and utterly alone together. She was more afraid of loosing her confidence if she didn't say something right now while the opportunity presented itself. "I have a confession to make."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Lion-O asked his tired blue eyes blinked groggily as they struggled to stay open. He'd had a long and somewhat stressful day and he'd wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep right now.

"No, it can't Lion-O." Pumyra retorted as her husband yawned and he looked at her through half open eye lids. "I lied earlier about what the doctor said."

"Why?" Lion-O demanded now seeming wide awake with worry contorting his features. He was afraid of loosing her again, but on a more permanate basis this time. "…Are you dying?" his voice trembled slightly as he hesitantly voiced his fear.

"No, nothing like that. I swear it." Pumyra replied soothingly and briefly kissed her husbands slightly quivering lips. Her hand that resided on his chest began to gently caress it to comfort him. "I'm…" she began hesitantly, her confidence in this moment waning. "You're going to be a father."

The worry and fright was instantly replaced with shock and for a long moment Lion-O only stared into his wife's eyes. However he soon grinned back at Pumyra, leaning in so that he could kiss her passionately before cradling her against his chest. "Thank the gods." Lion-O muttered under his breath. "You had me really worried there for a while."

"I'm sorry." Pumyra apologized and a long silence fell over them as they laid there. She was finally dozing off herself when she heard Lion-O whisper into her ear before she completely fell a sleep smiling to herself.

"I love you both."


	2. Chapter 2

**Animecheetah: **

First let me just thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited and/or is following this story. Thank you for all the support and encouragement! And second here's chapter two. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Bundle of Joy

The last nine months had been the happiest Pumyra had experienced in a while. Lion-O had been super sweet & supportive of her, even on her bad days. Pumyra was just glad that the morning sickness hadn't lasted the entire time. Getting sick each morning had gotten pretty annoying after a just a week of it. It had also been a productive last nine months around the kingdom as well.

The final renovations to the palace had just started and hopefully be finished by the end of the new-year. Rebuilding all around the newly built city was coming along nicely and the rebuilding of the city walls had recently begun. Everyone pitched in and helped with the rebuilding, including Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats. Well, Pumyra did until Lion-O insisted she stop because of her condition. They had argued, but in the end Thundera's Queen had agreed. From a palace balcony she had a birds eye view of all the construction, but currently Pumyra was standing in the room that would be her child's nursery once he or she was born.

The room was brightly colored and apply furnished with hand made furniture and rugs. Pumyra stood by the crib her child would occupy, one hand resting on the edge of the crib while the other was against her bulging stomach. She was admiring the completed room and the finality of the fact that she would be a mother was settling in. On a day very, very soon she would give birth to a child, an heir to the Thunderan throne, but what kind of mother would she be? Pumyra had never really thought of herself of being the mother-type, but very soon that theory would be put to the test.

Pumyra had expressed her concerns to her husband, though Lion-O had assured her that she would be a good mother. Still, the idea of being a "mother" frightened her no matter who it was that assured her otherwise. The entire kingdom was waiting to celebrate the birth of her child, the first heir to the throne of New Thundera born in the new era of peace. Even the nursery was ready and waiting for her little bundle of joy. Now the entire Kingdom needed was for their queen to be ready for this child to come.

However, it seemed that her child wasn't going to allow Pumyra to ready herself: the first of the labor pains just shot through her body. The pain wasn't as horrible as Pumyra had thought, but then again Cheetara had told her that the pains would get worse and closer together as it went on. She turned away from the crib and exited the room. Another pain shot through her and the guard that had been stationed outside the room reached out to steady her.

"Are you alright, Milady?" The guard asked, with his hands still firmly on her shoulders.

"The baby is coming," Pumyra answered as she felt the blood drain from her face in fear.

"Your will be alright Milady," the guard replied soothingly, "I will escort you to the prepared birthing room, this way."

"No, I will be fine." Pumyra objected as another pain shot through her. "You need to alert, Lord Lion-O to my situation."

"What's going on here?" A familiar voiced demanded and the guard dropped his hands from Pumyra's shoulders.

"The child is on its way, my Lord Tygra," the guard responded as he bowed briefly. "I was going to escort her grace to the birthing room."

"Go tell your King that his wife will be giving birth soon. Lord Lion-O is in the far section of the city today." Tygra ordered, "I will escort your Queen."

"Yes, Milord," the guard said before hurrying off.

"Now, if you have no further objections, the birthing room is this way." Tygra said placing an arm over her shoulders to steady her as another pain shot through her.

"What about the healers?" Pumyra asked as she allowed her brother-in-law to steer her towards where she needed to go.

"I will radio the healers when we get there." Tygra replied calmly as they turned a corner. "And I will stay with you until Lion-O is able to arrive."

Pumyra couldn't think of any other objections. Tygra seemed to have everything under control and had an answer for everything. Then again, Prince Tygra had gone through this a year ago with Cheetara. It would explain why he appeared so calm at the moment.

"Here we are," Tygra stated as they arrived at the birthing room. Tygra didn't remove his arm until Pumyra was sitting on the bed. "I'll radio the healer's now." He said taking the small radio from his belt. "This is Lord Tygra. Send the healers to the birthing room. It is time."

* * *

"My King," a healer greeted bowing to Lion-O as he approached the birthing room.

"Where are they?" Lion-O demanded fearfully noting that his wife and child weren't in the birthing room. His biggest fear was that Pumyra had died (like his own mother had) during the birthing and he desperately that the gods would call Pumyra to them just yet. As soon as the guard had told him about Pumyra, he had ridden back to the palace as fast as his stead would take him.

"It was a fairly quick birthing. The Queen and Prince are fine and have been moved to your room." The Healer stated calmly and Lion-O visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," Lion-O said before hurrying off. It didn't take him long before he stood catching his breath in front of the door to his room. Inside he could hear Pumyra and Tygra conversing as well as the tiny noises of a new born cub. Pumyra sounded exhausted and by listening to the conversation he knew that Tygra was currently holding his new born child.

As Lion-O entered the room the infant began crying loudly in Tygra's arms and a maid almost bumped into Lion-O in her hurry to enter the room. The maid briefly apologized before Prince Tygra handed her the crying cub. In the maids hands was a baby bottle with formula within it and she began demonstrating how to feed the new born.

"Where have you been?" Pumyra demanded once she spotted Lion-O by the doorway. The maid looked annoyed by the interruption to her instructions, but held her tongue for the moment out of respect.

"I'm sorry; I came as soon as I heard." Lion-O said and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tygra stated walking over to Lion-O. He stopped briefly to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Congratulations, little brother, and in your defense it was a rather quick birthing. I would have been surprised if you had made it before your son was born."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Lion-O replied and his older brother left the room. He then walked over to Pumyra and sat next to her on the bed. "Can you forgive me?"

Pumyra kept up her glare for a minute before the glare faded away. A happy, but tired grin spread across her lips that touch her golden hued eyes. "Of course I can...just don't let it happen again."

"You have my word." Lion-O promised and the two shared a brief kiss.

"You should meet our son," Pumyra said and Lion-O followed her gaze to near by maid. The maid had waited silently with the new born in her arms sucking contentedly on the nipple of the baby bottle. "Bring him here. It's time for the prince to meet his father."

The maid nodded taking the mostly empty bottle from the new born and as she walked over to the bed, demonstrated how to burp the prince. "Here you are my King and Queen. Please radio if you need any assistance." She handed the small cub gently to Lion-O and bowed briefly before exiting the room.

The cub squirmed a bit in his father's arms and stared up with bright blue eyes. Lion-O watched this tiny cub in awe that he was able to help bring something so pure and fragile into the world. The cub had his eye color and his nose, though appeared to have the fur coloring of his mother. "Our little prince," Lion-O said quietly as the cub seemed to be starting to drift off to sleep.

"Do you still want to name him after your ancestor?" Pumyra questioned yawning a little. She wasn't too crazy about the idea, but her mate had been insistent about it over the past nine months.

Lion-O nodded, "I do."

"Alright then," Pumyra sighed, "Prince Lee-O it is."


End file.
